To Live Again
by scrltfx
Summary: Naruto, after losing his family to rogue ninja, leaves Konoha for months. When he returns back home he is asked to return to work to be the next Hokage. While keeping himself in one piece, can he handle the weight of holding the village together too?
1. Let's Begin Living

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in this fan fiction. I probably wouldn't be writing this if I did. :P

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"_Memories/Flashbacks"_

**To Live Again**

**Let's Begin Living**

"_Naruto. Naruto! Na-ru-to!" The sound of a grown woman's voice resonated through Naruto's head._

_Squinting from the bright noon sun, Naruto looked over to the woman next to his bed; his beautiful, lavender-eyed, dark-haired beauty. "What's up, Hinata?"_

"_Breakfast is ready, silly! Come and eat up!"_

"_I'll be there in just a second, Sweetie." As she left, he lay back down and stared at the sunny room that he shared with his wife. It was a modest room, having only a king size bed, a dresser, and one shelf cluttered with all the books and scrolls the two had ever owned. On the dresser was a picture frame of him and Hinata in their wedding kimonos._

_Naruto sat back up and stretched in every direction possible before standing up and following the sweet smell of French toast._

"_Yuzu! Don't eat yet. Daddy is coming to eat in just a moment."Hinata scolded her daughter in that hushed voice of hers. Naruto stopped just outside the kitchen doorway to absorb the scene. Yuzu, his daughter, was the spitting image of her beautiful mother, but held an excited personality like her father's. She was pouting, wanting to dive into the delicious meal lain out before her._

"_Dig in," Naruto shouted as he took his seat at the dining table. His two beautiful women laughed as he shoved half a piece of toast in his mouth. He swallowed and joined in their laughter before they all began to eat again and talked about nothing of great meaning._

* * *

The sound of thunder woke Naruto and he sat upright, heart threatening to jump out of his chest. The pain seared his eyes as he fought off the usual tears that wanted to fall nearly every night since the incident. He looked at the all too familiar room that he lay in. The walls seemed darker, like the life was sucked from them. Half of the books and scrolls on the shelf were now on the floor, scattered and torn. The lone dresser had been rummaged through and clothes were hanging out of the drawers. Any picture frames that were on the dresser before were now strewn about the room.

Naruto shook his head and stared at the floor sadly. _You've got to stop doing this. It's been three months. They're… gone, now. They're gone..._ A lone tear fell and he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve before standing up and sluggishly getting dressed.

He had been sent out on a vacation that he really didn't plan on returning from. For now, he wandered, only occasionally stopping by his old home in Konoha. In the few weeks that he hadn't been here, the place hadn't changed much. The place still looked like it had been ransacked, as nobody had been allowed in to fix it up. The only thing that was different is that dust was starting to settle and form on the overturned furniture and tables.

* * *

Just as he finished putting on his clothes, a knocking came on the door. _Who even knows I'm here?_ A few seconds later and he found out.

A long-haired, blue-eyed blonde stood in front of him. After three months of not seeing the kunoichi, it took him a few seconds to recognize who it was. "I-Ino?"

Ino looked at Naruto a little angrily. "Yes, Naruto, I'm Ino. Now, do you mind telling me why you haven't been back in town to talk to any of us?" She crossed her arms in front of her and stared at him with determination to get an answer.

He rubbed his unshaven chin for a second before stepping aside and letting her into the wrecked house. She took a step in, hesitating for only a second to take in what was in front of her. She hadn't been in the house since Hinata had been alive. Shooting Naruto's back a worried glance, she finished her journey inside and followed him to the kitchen.

He handed her a mug of coffee that he had set to brew that morning and took a sip out of his own mug. It was warm and slid down his throat smoothly, and he smiled sadly as he thought of the warmth he could no longer receive from this house.

Ino put her mug down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, I know how upset you must still be. She was just like a sister to me, and little Yuzu was practically my niece." She stopped for a second, wondering if she should continue. "But you can't ignore everybody who cares for you. You can't ignore your dreams to become Hokage! The city needs you. _We_ need you."

Naruto paused to think about what the blonde had said. _I… Can I do it? Can I return to the life that I had cared so much to hold?_ He moves over to the dining table and takes a seat. "Ino… I don't think I can do it… I can't even wake up with determination to live. How can you ask me to protect the lives of others when I can't even," He paused. "I couldn't even protect my own family…"

Before the last word was even out of his mouth, Ino had her arms wrapped around the man, who was heaving slightly and trying not to cry. "Naruto, it wasn't your fault. You were away for an important meeting. Nobody thought that your family would be targeted. You can't continue to blame yourself. Hinata… She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

At hearing his deceased wife's name, he finally started crying, turning himself around so he could smother his cries on the kunoichi's shoulder.

After about ten minutes of crying, he finally pulls away. Ino smiles understandingly at him and starts to wipe his tear-stained face when he grabbed her hand. "Ino… I'll talk to the Hokage and try to pick up some of my duties again, but I can't guarantee that I'll stay."

Ino nodded. "It's all that we need right now, Naruto. Because heaven forbid that Tsunade-sama choose somebody else as her successor."

Naruto smiled and finally let go of her hand, just realizing that he had grabbed it in the first place. "Oh Lord, we wouldn't want that." They both started to laugh at the thought of having somebody like Guy Might as Hokage. _Oh… The destruction…_ When they finally stopped laughing, Naruto walked Ino to the door. "I'll shave, shower, and meet her later today. Can you set up the meeting for me?"

Ino shook her head and smiled. "No, I think Tsunade-sama would be more surprised if you showed up out of the blue. She thinks about you a lot, you know. You're practically her grandson."

Naruto smiled, remember the memories he shared with the old woman. "Wait, didn't Baa-sama send you to kick my butt into gear?"

"No, she has been sighing a lot lately and staring off into space. As soon as I realized you were back in town, I knew that to get you both together was what you both needed." On her way out the door, she said one last thing. "You should see her at lunch time. She's always on the roof of the Hokage building." With that said, she stepped out into the light rain and headed off to wherever she was headed.

_Baa-sama… I can't believe it's been three months since I've seen her. Boy, she's really gonna beat me for not visiting her._ He chuckled and looked at the clock. Ten am. _Two hours to clean up and see her._ He bounds off to the bathroom, excited and slightly motivated to see the grandmother-like friend of his.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting on the roof of the Hokage building, her lunch on the bench. She was standing near the edge of the roof, peering over the railing and seeing the city spread out before her. Despite the beautiful scene, she sighed, and returned to her lunch, which consisted of several daifuku, mochi filled with anko. After taking her first bite, she feels the presence of another person.

"Tsk, tsk, Baa-sama! I haven't seen you in three months and you're _still_ eating those? You'd think that at your age, you'd try eating a bit healthier."

Tsunade froze, staring at the blonde young man in front of her, almost not believing her eyes. "Naruto?" She stands up, cautious that she might ruin the mirage she believes to be seeing.

"Yes, Baa-sama?" Naruto asked curtly, bracing himself for what he thought was to come.

Despite his worry that she would beat him, he wasn't very surpised when a crying Tsunade ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Stupid boy," she said, her cries muffled by his shirt. "Why didn't you at least come visit me? I was worried that you wouldn't ever come back…" Her hands gripped the back of his shirt as she refused to let him go.

Pushing her back lightly so as not to upset her, he speaks. "Baa-sama, I'm not going anywhere just yet. I agreed with Ino to stay and help out for as long as I can."

Tsunade smiled at the kindness of Ino. After Sakura had settled down with Sasuke and their child two years ago, Ino had stepped up to study under the Hokage, wide-eyed and ready to take on the challenges ahead of her. "Ino has been so good to me since you had left. She was just as worried about you as I was."

Naruto laughed slightly, making Tsunade smile back, happy to hear his laugh again. "Are you busy today? I was hoping that I could maybe treat you to some lunch that _isn't_ filled with anko or made with mochi."

"No, no. Today has been a slow day and the paperwork that I have can be finished up later. Where to?"

"I have a certain place that I'm sure will be happy to see me again too."

* * *

Teuchi greeted his customers as usual, only giving them a slight glance over his shoulder. "Welcome!" Realizing who had just stepped in, he turned around with a big smile on his face. "Naruto! Is that really you?"

Naruto placed his hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Teuchi-san. I see Ichiraku hasn't changed much."

"Not at all! We just added a few new things to the menu while you were gone. Try it, on the house!" In his joy of seeing the man again, he almost forgot about the Hokage. "Hokage-sama! Of course, your food is on the house, as well!" He bowed.

Naruto laughed. "I'll try everything new you have, then!" With another bow, Teuchi is off into the kitchen to conjure up some food.

Just as the two blondes sit down, another person enters the store, smelling slightly like wet dog. He turned around to see a brown-haired shinobi with a look of surprise that equally matched his.

"Naruto! Man, I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?" Kiba asked excitedly, patting Naruto's shoulder and taking a seat next to him.

Naruto filled the two in about his travels and the places he had seen up until the previous night: the poor conditions in the Village of Rain, the growing populations in smaller countries, and the large number of festivities in the larger countries. "All in all, it wasn't too bad. A bit lonely, travelling alone, but most places had very hospitable people." He finishes off the last bit of his fifth ramen bowl, chugging the broth.

"Dude, that's great, being able to see all those places. I can't even get enough free time from missions to visit my dad anymore," Kiba slightly hinted at Tsunade, which she brusquely ignores by finishing her first bowl of ramen.

"It was. If you ever get the time off, I recommend it." He stood up, realizing that they had been eating lunch for a good two hours. "Wow… It's already three o'clock?"

Tsunade stands up immediately. "Crud! I still have all that paperwork to do! Shizune's going to pester me about this when I get back…" She shakes her head and hugs Naruto. "I'm sorry. I wish I could stay, but I think it's about time I head back to work. I'll see you at work tomorrow morning?"

Naruto nods and hugs Tsunade back. "I'll be there."

As she departed, the two guys decided to start walking home as well, enjoying the warm summer rays. "You're going back to work already?"

"Yeah. Ino talked me into returning to training to be Hokage. She sure can be pushy, but I'm kind of glad she did it. I haven't seen anybody I know in three months."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. One time, she forced me to go on a mission that I wasn't completely sure I could do, but when I returned, I felt much better, and stronger. She has her ways." He laughed and stopped walking as they approached his house. "Well, it was really nice to see you again. We should hang out again, with Shino, Choji, Lee, and Shikamaru, next time. Maybe even Neji, if he's free."

"Yeah, that'd be great." They shook hands and Naruto headed for home.

* * *

As soon as he stepped in the door, Naruto felt motivated and decided to clean up the house, throwing out broken and torn furniture and old food. Feeling compelled to be organized, he alphabetized his books and files, and folded all of his clothes. When he reached Hinata's dresser, he paused. Opening the drawer, he looked at the messy clothes.

He started the shake a little and shut the drawer, deciding now wasn't the best time to throw those out. _I can't. Not yet… _When all is done, his house had half of the furniture that it held before and his mattress was laying on the ground with new sheets and blankets, and no base to keep it off the ground.

Sitting on the bed, he leaned back, worn out. _Wow… I didn't think I could do that much in one day… Well, I ought to go to bed before it gets too late. _He covered himself with the blanket and passed out, the warm sun rays heating up the room as the sun set and let night claim it's time.

**Chapter one! What do you think of it? Please review ****Your comments will motivate me to write more.**


	2. Why Must I Feel This Way?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in this fan fiction. I probably wouldn't be writing this if I did. :P

"Speech"

_Thoughts/__**Kyuubi Thoughts**_

"_Memories/Flashbacks"_

**To Live Again**

**Why Must I Feel This Way?**

"_Daddy! Push me higher!" Yuzu was on the tree swing in the backyard. Naruto was behind her, pushing her higher up. "Daddy, come on!"_

"_Now, Yuzu, I don't want you to go flying. Mommy would kill me if you got hurt!" Naruto laughed, the sun shining behind him, making his hair glisten slightly. There was a soft, warm wind that accompanied the beautiful day._

"_Aww… Party-pooper…" Yuzu laughed and then screamed as her father pushed her so hard, she went flying off of the swing and was airborne for a good few seconds. "Ahhh!"_

_In a flash, Naruto was already where she would land and caught her just as he noticed Hinata standing at the back door with her mouth wide open._

"_Naruto! How could you do that? What if she had gotten hurt?" Hinata was fuming, and if it were possible, would probably have steam coming from her ears. Her dark hair was up in a pony-tail and she was wearing an apron and shooting her "angry mother" look at her husband._

_Naruto walks over to his wife with their daughter still in his arms. "I'm sorry, hun. She asked me too," he accused childishly and jokingly._

"_Yeah, Mommy! I asked him to do it," Yuzu said, coming to his defense. "And I didn't get hurt! Daddy caught me! You know that he wouldn't let me fall!" Yuzu was practically standing in her father's arms, defending him the best way that a five-year-old could; by being cute and argumentative._

"_Come on, hun. I'm going to be the Hokage, for heaven's sake! Have a little faith in my skills." Naruto teased. He hugged his wife and child in a giant bear hug. Hinata, caving in, smiled and laughed at the behavior of her family._

Naruto opened his watery eyes slowly so as not to let the tears that formed fall. He looked up to his window, seeing only the barest hint of sunlight in the sky. _No. You have to get yourself together, or you're never going to get through the first day back to work._ He stood up and began his old routine for the mornings.

_**You're right, kit. You really need to get things together again…**_

As soon as he finished with his shower, he heard somebody knock on his door.

Ino stood outside of Naruto's door, a little anxious to knock. _Ugh. Just knock already. _She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a few minutes, Naruto answered the door and Ino tried not to stare. Naruto, having just gotten out of the shower, was only wearing pants and a towel around his neck. Water still slid down his bare chest.

"Hey, Ino. What's up?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious to the blonde's averted gaze.

"Oh- Uhm… The Hokage asked me to… uh… come and give you a wake up visit…" Ino blushed at her inability to talk to the half-naked, handsome man.

"She did? What, does she think that I can't wake myself up?" He laughed and motioned inside. "Come on in. I'm almost done here."

Ino nodded and subconsciously sat on a chair. As soon as Naruto was out of the room, she realized that something was different about the place. _It's not a mess anymore! _She slowly examined the room. Most of the furniture was gone and anything that wasn't too tattered or torn was put back into their respective places.

"Ino," Naruto said from behind the blonde kunoichi, making her jump. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. We can leave now." He smiled at her.

_He has such a nice smile… _She froze for a moment. _Where did that thought come from?_ She shook her head and smiled back at the man. "All right then. Let's get going." She stood up and headed for the door, Naruto following behind her.

Tsunade was sitting at her large, paperwork-covered desk when the two blondes had walked into the office. "Ah, you're here. Good, good. Naruto, your desk is still exactly the same as when you left it, except Ino had organized it for you." Naruto glanced back at Ino before the Hokage continued. "Take a seat at your desk."

Naruto followed her direction and sat in his desk, sinking back into the comfortable chair that he bought just for work. His books were lined up and the papers in a neat pile at the corner of his desk. "Why do you want me to sit—" Before he could finish his sentence, a pile that was so tall that you could only see his nose and above was dropped on his desk.

"While you've been gone, paperwork has been building up, and after yesterday, I didn't get to finish all of my work." Tsunade returned to her desk to bring more papers to the boy.

"But Baa-sama, I just returned! Don't I at least get to start off with a light workload?" Naruto was trying his best to weasel his way out of the monstrous pile of paperwork that sat in front of his tortured expression.

"No buts! You've been work-free for the last three months! You're not getting out of your duty." She turned towards the coat rack and grabbed her robe.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

Not even two seconds later, he had a large bump on his head and Tsunade was heading for the door. "Have fun, boy. Ino, you can join me for a drink if you want."

Ino looked at Naruto and then at Tsunade and shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay and help him out. It _is_ a large load there."

Tsunade smirked slightly and shrugged. "Suit yourself." Before she shut the door, she stepped back into the room. "Oh, and Naruto? Your training with Kakashi for the Hokage position starts back up next week. You better train a little beforehand, or Kakashi's going to kick your ass." With that said, she was out of the door in a heartbeat.

Four hours later, Ino and Naruto had finished all of the paperwork that Tsunade had given the shinobi. Naruto sat back and stretched out his body. "Geez, that old bat really knows how to lay on the work and take the day off."

Ino chuckled. "Yeah, but at least we got it done." She looked at the clock that ticked on the wall. "And just before dinner, too."

Naruto glanced at the clock too, almost unbelieving that it was so early. "Wow… really? It's only five?" He smiled at his fellow blonde. "Thanks, Ino. I wouldn't have gotten it done before nightfall if it weren't for your help."

Ino blushed slightly at his bright smile and her heartbeat raised a little. "It was nothing, really… Just helping out somebody in need!" _Crap. I hope he didn't take that as pity, _Ino regretted internally. When he smiled again, she didn't feel worried anymore.

"No, you have to let me repay you somehow. I know, how about I pay for dinner? It's time to eat, and I don't have any food in my fridge." When Ino hesitated, he spoke again. "Please? I won't feel right if I don't do this."

The girl nodded, finally caving in. "All right, but no place super expensive or fancy!"

Naruto wanted to go to a small restaurant that the two had passed on their way to the Hokage building, but only after Ino insisted that they stop by her house to change. While he waited outside, Naruto was left to his thoughts.

_Geez… Women are so difficult. What's wrong with going as you're dressed?_

_**It's a woman thing, kit. You wouldn't get it.**_

_Yeah, you're probably right. But she keeps laughing a lot and showing that pretty smile of hers whenever I speak. Wait. Did I just say that out loud?_

The Kyuubi chuckled. _**You thought it loud enough for me to hear, boy. Developing a crush? **_The fox teased the blonde.

_No! I don't think I could do it. Date her, I mean. Or anybody, for that fact, _Naruto thought sadly.

_**You've been alone and torturing yourself for long enough. I would know. I feel everything you feel.**_

_I know… _Naruto stared at the ground. _Why would she feel anything for me, anyways? I'm broken and falling to pieces. _

_**Boy, are you stupid? Women are strange creatures, and many of them, especially those that are close friends, will try and do anything they can to get you out of your slump, whether by just being by your side as a friend, or pulling you out forcefully. Sometimes those feelings grow to be something else.**_

Before Naruto could reply, Ino had stepped outside of her house dressed in a casual summer dress. Naruto took in all the details carefully, a natural ninja skill. It was a light blue color that matched her eyes and complimented her long platinum blonde hair, which was no longer in a pony-tail anymore, but hanging down and flowing along the curves of her body.

The near captivated blonde snapped out of his trance and decided to speak before he started to drool. "You look really nice." _Nice tact, _he thought sarcastically.

Ino blushed, which Naruto now noticed immediately, thanks to his talk with the Kyuubi. _She's cute when she blushes. Damn it! I have to stop thinking this way._ "Thanks, Naruto. I hope it isn't too dressy."

"Not at all," he confirmed. "It fits you very well." She smiled back, making him blush slightly, and they started their walk to the restaurant.

The restaurant was a humble but comforting one. It had round tables, just big enough to fit three chairs around it. It was a warm, comforting family-style restaurant. He almost regretted coming here, seeing as he used to bring Hinata and Yuzu here on occasions.

The two took their seats across from one another and instantly, Naruto recognized the seat he was sitting in. The window seat was a nice view of the sky and setting sun. He turned back to look at…_Hinata? Yuzu?_

_The two girls were chatting away about Yuzu's schoolmates._

"_You wouldn't believe the things that Sara says! Everything that comes out of her mouth is lies, and everyone just follows her like she's so cool." Yuzu was frowning at her plate of food, stabbing her chicken with her fork repeatedly._

"_Now, Yuzu, don't be so mean. You never know what somebody's life is like to make them act like that. Isn't that right, dear?" Hinata looked at her husband with a small smile._

"_She's right. You know that daddy hold the Kyuubi inside him, right?" Yuzu nodded. "Well, I used to be judged just because of something I had no control over. So I would be loud and cause trouble for the only people who saw me as an actual person."_

_The five year old looked slightly confused. "But… she's just so mean."_

"_Maybe she does it for attention? You should try to talk to her and become friends. You might find out something you never knew about before."_

_Yuzu nodded, not completely convinced but decided to listen to her father. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled at him. _

"Naruto?" Ino was looking at Naruto with a worried look upon her face. "Are you alright?"

Snapping out of his off-in-space look, he smiles at her. "Sorry, sorry. My mind was drifting off in its own world. Must be all that paperwork, working it too hard." They both chuckled at his statement. "So what were you saying?"

"I was just asking about what you've been doing for the three months you've been gone. Tsunade-sama has told me a few stories. Is it true that the Sand Village is holding a festival for Gaara's birthday in January?"

Like he had the other day, Naruto explained his journey, but with even greater emotion and emphasis. The Kyuubi would poke fun at Naruto a little when he would exaggerate a part of a story or when he would get too into the explanation. Though it was hard, he ignored the troublesome fox and his devil words.

After his stories, Naruto had paid the bill started to walk Ino back home.

"Wow, Naruto! I never knew that three months could hold so much… information! I bet nobody else knew that much about those things," she praised him. "Hearing your story makes me want to travel myself."

"Maybe we could one day," Naruto said, throwing Ino and himself off. _Wait! Those weren't my words! I didn't say that!_

_**Hahaha. It's what you wanted to say, though. I just gave you a little…push is all. **_

_Damn it, Kyuubi. I'd really like to have control of myself completely when I'm on a date!_

_**Ha! You admit it! It's a date! **_The fox's wide grin showed straight through his words. He had won that battle.

"You… You mean it? You'd really travel with me?" Ino asked hopefully, her eyes glistening like those of a little kid and drawing Naruto's attention from the fox.

"Of course! I mean, you're fun to be around and it'd keep me from being mauled by the crowds of women…" Naruto said, scratching his cheek like he was thinking.

Ino burst out in laughter. "Mobs? I'm sure there weren't _that_ many girls!"

"There was! You wouldn't believe it! Even a ninja like me couldn't get away! And I'm the second yellow flash!"

Ino glared at Naruto jokingly. "Are you sure that you weren't being a pervert, like Jiraiya, and made them mad? Because that seems more likely than you being attacked for your looks," she teased him.

"Hey! Are you saying that this face isn't handsome?" He stopped in front of her house and brought his hand to his chin, smiling so that his white teeth had that trademark "handsome" shine.

"Okay, okay. You got me there. You are a _little_ handsome," she teased further.

_**Blegh. All this is making me sick to my stomach**__,_ the Kyuubi thought, covering his ears to block out the sound.

"Only a little?" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, laughing immediately, receiving laughter from Ino in return. "Yeah, but travelling is nice. Maybe we could convince Baa-sama to give us time off for Gaara's birthday? It's going to be a 2 week trip, so we'll both need to talk to her about it."

"Two weeks?"

"Half a week for travel, and a week for the festival. They're really going all out for him."

"Wow… I'll definitely talk to her about it. I'm sure if we give her a reason, she'll let us go." The two had finally come to stop outside of her house. She thought for a moment before speaking. "She hates paperwork. We could convince her to let us go in her place and do her paperwork for an entire week."

Naruto nodded. "That sounds like it'll work." He smiled and hugged her. "I'll see you later, Ino."

"Mhmm. See you, Naruto." She smiled and then entered her house.

Walking away, Naruto got into another argument with the Kyuubi over what games and fun the festival would hold. A useless fight, really, but it got him all the way home in what felt like a couple minutes. He lay down in bed, excited for what would happen in the next 3 months. It was the end of October, so he had time to think it over before January came along.

**Alright! There's chapter two for ya! What's your opinion? Like? Yes? No? Lemme hear what you have to say ^_^**


	3. Even During the Holidays?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in this fan fiction. I probably wouldn't be writing this if I did. :P

"Speech"

_Thoughts/__**Kyuubi Thoughts**_

"_Memories/Flashbacks"_

**NOTE!:**** To those of you who have read my story before the date ****12/27/10****, please reread "Chapter 2: Why Must I Feel This Way?" I made a major change in the ending that was needed. The rest of you, read on **

**To Live Again**

**Even During the Holidays?**

_Naruto is in his bedroom, packing lightly for the mission that the Hokage had assigned him. His clothes were in neat, folded piles, something that he became accustomed to doing since he started his training. It was late at night, the stars shining brightly, and Hinata had just tucked Yuzu into bed when she had walked into the room._

"_Naruto? Do you really have to go on this mission? You know that she's counting on you to be there on the twenty-seventh. She's turning six!" Hinata pleaded, whispering so as not to wake said child._

_Naruto sighed and set down his ninja tools, struggling to tell her. "You know that I can't change this. It's a mission ordered to me directly by the Hokage and I can't just stay here. It's obviously very important if they need to send me out." He sits down and stops to think, placing his hand under his chin. "My return date is five days after her birthday, but I can make it back by the twenty-ninth if I hurry. That's only two days late. Will that be alright?"_

_Hinata pouted but nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry that I'm being pushy, but she keeps talking about her birthday and her daddy treating her like a princess like he promised to." She smiled hopefully. "You better treat her like a queen when you get back, because a princess won't be enough."_

_They both chuckled and kissed each other when Yuzu walked into their bedroom with a sad look on her face. "You're not going to be here for my birthday? You said you would…." Her eyes were starting to well up with tears._

"_Oh, Yuzu!" Naruto, at her side in an instant, picked her up and held her tightly before looking in her eyes. "Honey, you know that I would do anything for you, right? That I wouldn't miss your birthday unless I absolutely had to? It is very important that I go on this mission. I promise to be back as soon as I can. Okay?"_

_Yuzu nodded. The tears had subsided, but she still had a sad look on her face. She pouted. "You better treat me like a queen when you get back, daddy! It's the only way you can make up for it. And lots of presents, of course." The family laughed long and hard, the smile finally returning to Yuzu's face. _

_Naruto walked her back into her room and tucked her back in bed. "Good night, sweetie." _

_He kissed her forehead and finished packing for the morning.

* * *

_

_So it finally came to these? I was running out of memories to dream of every night. _Its two months later, just before Christmas, and Naruto had been plagued with memories — sometimes several, sometimes only one — almost every single night. He was becoming too tired to cry to them anymore, and just woke up with a sad and aching heart. How he held himself together, he had no idea. These dreams were tearing him apart, inside-out.

He sighed and got up. _At least I've been able to sleep in past seven now. _He was trying not to dread what the next few dreams would hold. It was the last thing he wanted to relive. _God, I'd rather relive my entire childhood than relive that day. Please, anything but that…

* * *

_

Naruto stepped outside of his door, turning around to find a little kid behind him. Oddly, the kid sort of reminded him of himself. Short blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, a goofy contagious grin, and old tattered clothes. He even had…

"Hey Mister," the little boy said, interrupting his thought. "Is it true that you're going to become the next Hokage?" His pose — hands behind his head — said that he didn't care, though his eyes were filled and shining with genuine interest.

Naruto wasn't shocked. The word had already leaked out that he was Hokage-in-training, and he had encountered many little kids with questions and adults with congratulations. "You bet!" He knelt down to ruffle the kid's spiky hair. "I'm going to be the best Hokage there ever was!"

The kid's grin grew bigger. "Mister, that's impossible!" Naruto's face filled with confusion at the boy's words. The boy laughed, obviously finding his expression very amusing. "It's impossible because _I'm_ going to be the best Hokage! Nobody will be able to beat me!"

Naruto laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'll look forward to the day that I get to see my successor all grown up." Something about this boy seemed to throw him off a little bit. Then he returned to his previous broken thought. _He even has whisker-scars!_ "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Don't you forget it!" The boy ran off and disappeared around the corner before Naruto could say anything more.

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. _What the heck was that?_

"Naruto?"

The blonde opened his eyes to find himself facing the door again, his hand still on the doorknob. He turned to face the voice behind him, looking at the person dumbly.

"You alright?" Kakashi asked. Besides the emotionless feeling his face usually gave off because of the headband and mask, his eye had a glint of worry.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. What're you doing over here? Our training isn't for another hour in the training grounds. Never thought you'd be early."

"I came by to drop this off. I found it in my house and thought you might like it." He threw an item at Naruto.

Catching it, he flipped it over. It was a book titled _At Day's End_. "Whoa, a book that isn't Icha Icha Paradise? I didn't know you read anything else." This earned him a hit on the head. Naruto started laughing. "But seriously. Why are you giving this to me? You know that I don't read books too often and don't really have time to do so."

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's a good book. I just thought you'd like it, and it was taking up space on my shelf." Kakashi looked at Naruto, his eye too hard to get an emotion from. "You should read it. I think it'll help."

"Huh?" Naruto said, but when he looked up, Kakashi was already walking away, make a short wave with his hand before disappearing. "Ugh. I have a feeling this is going to be a strange day…."

And that it was. Not only had he not been given any paper work by Tsunade, Kakashi hadn't shown up for training, he hadn't seen Ino all day, and he was being plagued with Christmas presents from the townsfolk whenever Tsunade would send him on an errand. In fact, he hadn't seen any of his fellow shinobi hanging around town while out on his escapades. And on top of it all, Tsunade refused to let him go home. _Geez… What is with everybody today?_

He finally got permission to leave work for a break when he mentioned buying Ino a Christmas gift to Tsunade. She had just smirked and told him to go ahead.

In the past couple of months, Ino and Naruto had shared small moments; hugs that lasted just a few seconds too long to be friendly, occasional brushes of hands that made them both pull away their hands and blush, falling asleep in each others' presence, but not once kissing. Almost everybody who knew them knew that they were becoming slightly attached and were rooting for them to get together. Nobody knew the reason why he kept his distance though. No one knew that he was still caught up in his past except the Kyuubi who wanted him to find happiness.

Naruto was looking everywhere and was about to give up. "Why can't I find anything for her?"

While wandering the streets, Naruto came across a jewelry store, the shining window catching his eye. Looking through the window, he saw something that he knew he had to get.

It was perfect.

It was a necklace with a simple silver chain and three jewels: two the size of dimes, the middle one just slightly bigger. The jewels were all the same deep blue. Sapphire, the sign said.

_I have to get it._ Naruto walked right into the store to talk to the clerk. "Excuse me, sir, how much is that necklace in the window? The one with the sapphires?"

"Hmmm…." The clerk thought. "Oh, that one! A very pretty one, it is. For someone special, I assume?"

"N-no, not really…"

"Mhmm… Well, anyways, it'll be twenty-five thousand Ryō for the necklace."

Naruto's jaw fell open. "Twenty-five thousand?"

"Yes sir. There are really sapphires and silver in that necklace."

"Can… Can you at least make it twenty thousand Ryō? It's a gift for… for a friend." Naruto's eyes were glowing, but sad at the same time, hopeful that he would be able to get the perfect gift.

The man walked over to the window and pick up the necklace, seeming to examine it. He walked back over to Naruto, holding the necklace in his hand gently. His face softened when he looked at it. "Very well, but you have to promise me that you'll make sure it's in good hands. It's a very special piece."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Oh, thank you, sir! She'll love it!"

The old man put the necklace in a box and wrapped it for Naruto. After Naruto had left the door, an elderly woman approached the man. "Haruka, was that really okay? That was the necklace you made for Yuba."

The man had a small smile on his face, though a sad longing lingered in his eyes. "Nn… I think my wife would have been happy. It's in good hands and will definitely go to someone who will take care of it."

* * *

"Hey Baa-sama, I'm back," Naruto said as he walked into the Hokage's office.

"Oh, Naruto, I was just about to send somebody out to get you. I'm about to send you back out, but before I do, I want to talk to you about something." Tsunade put down the scroll she was reading and looked at Naruto.

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"It's about Gaara's birthday festival. It's being held next month, and all Kages are asked to attend, or send a representative in their place. I would like you to go in my place and see your old friend and congratulate him."

"You mean it Baa-sama? I can really go?" Tsunade nodded at him. "Yes! But wait! Baa-sama, what about Ino?"

Tsunade now wore a confused look on her face. "What about Ino?"

"Didn't… Didn't she ask you about the festival?"

"No. We had a scroll come in last week about the festival. Why would she ask to go?"

"Well, uh, we were going to ask if we could go to the Sand festival. Ino has never been travelling so I said it would be a good time to ask."

"It may be more work for me, but I suppose she could go. You guys have definitely worked enough overtime to earn it." Tsunade smiled and shook her head. "Enough work for today. You can head on home now. Enjoy your Christmas Eve, Naruto."

Naruto smiled back at her with that goofy smile of his. "You too, Baa-sama. I'll see you after Christmas."

* * *

Ino was ready for this. Like, really ready. She had been planning this for weeks. Now all she had to execute it. _God, what if I screw this up? I mean, he _is_ a ninja, after all. He could already know what I'm up to!_ Ino continued moving through the dark, trying to finish what she had come to do. It was time to get into position. She gave the signal.

* * *

Naruto received another few presents and walked home leisurely. _Man, I didn't get to see Ino to give her the present I bought her. I'll have to find her tomorrow._

_**That was really nice of you, kit. A truly worthy present.**_

_Thanks fox. I think that's the first comment you've ever given me. _They both chuckled inside, though the fox's was a bit more menacing that Naruto's could ever be. _Though I suppose it's better now than I had ever dreamed it could be. You used to want to kill me!_

_**Hahaha. Yeah. Good times…**_

_Good times? A lot of the time, I didn't even have complete control of my body!_

_**Yeah. Definitely good times. **_The Kyuubi chuckled some more at his memories.

Lost in his thoughts and his conversation with the Kyuubi, Naruto failed to notice what was about to happen. One hand holding the gift for Ino and those he had received on his way home, Naruto put his other hand on the doorknob.

The next thing he heard was leaves on the ground moving.

* * *

"Now! Go!" Ino whispered into her earpiece.

Naruto didn't even see it coming, but caught on quickly enough. He dropped all presents except for Ino's, hoping that he didn't drop anything valuable. He was being attacked from every angle. Sensing the presence closest to him, he kicked behind himself, landing a blow in somebody's abdomen. But it was no use. He was outnumbered and was soon unable to move.

His attackers were masked and you couldn't tell if they were men or women. They had him pinned to the ground and eventually had a blindfold over his eyes. Soon he was being lifted painfully over someone's shoulder, but somehow managed to hold onto Ino's gift.

Within minutes, Naruto was being set down on cold ground. Grass, he realized. _We're still outside._ Next he was lifted up and put into a chair, and then somebody removed his blindfold.

The sight in front of him was beautiful. It was magnificent. It rendered him speechless and astonished. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There were lights everywhere. In the sky, hanging from poles, even on the ground. There were decorations on every tree, bush, or object. But these weren't even the most wonderful things. When he looked in front of him, he saw everybody. Everyone. All the shinobi that he hadn't see that day, plus others. Tsunade and Kakashi were also at the table. Every ninja from his year of teams was seated except for one.

"Where's…?"

"Right behind you," Neji answered.

Naruto looked behind him, and if he didn't think he could be more shocked, he was wrong. Ino was dressed up. Really dressed up. Earrings, makeup, dress, heels, everything that a girl would love to wear every day. And she was gorgeous.

"Merry Christmas Naruto," she said, smiling shyly.

"You guys through all of this for me?"

He got shouts in unison of 'Of course!' 'Duh' and 'Yeah' from the crowd. Kiba stood up and spoke. "We all helped. Though _some_ _of us_ could have gone without stomach injuries…"

"That was you? Then ha! You deserve it for sneaking up on me!" Naruto said proudly, but then laughed. "But I'm grateful. I never expected this."

"Well, duh, silly! It's a _surprise_ party. It's supposed to be a surprise!" Ino said.

The group partied, laughed, and joked for hours. Ino and Naruto were able to break away from the group just before midnight.

"Thanks, Ino. It was you that threw the party, wasn't it?" Naruto said, staring out over the railing at the town below.

Ino blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't get you a gift, but I wanted to do something special."

"It's the greatest gift I could have asked for."

"Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Speaking of gifts, I've brought you something too." Naruto handed her the bag, nervous about her reaction, but confident that he did well.

"Oh Naruto, you didn't have to get me anything…" Ino leaned against the railing and opened her gift carefully. When she got to the box that held the necklace, her eyes were wide. "Oh! They're beautiful! You really shouldn't have…."

"I saw them and _had_ to get them."

"Naruto…" Ino looked to be on the verge of tears. "It's perfect…" She started to unclasp the necklace when Naruto took if from her hands. She turned around and lifted her hair, allowing him to put it on her. When she turned around to face him, he was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing. It just looks as beautiful on you as I thought it would." They both blushed when he said this. They were still really close, and little touches were sending electric shocks through their bodies.

Naruto leaned forward, just as Ino lifted her head higher, meeting in the middle for a kiss that both of them had wanted.

"Woo! Finally!" Kiba was standing at the top of the steps, slightly drunk. "It's about damned time!"

They both laughed. "Merry Christmas, Ino."

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

**There you have it! Sorry it took so long _ It took editing my 2****nd**** chapter to realize what was keeping me from writing any more. Let me know what you think! I take all comments into consideration.**


End file.
